Aftermath
by aznyoshidragongrl3
Summary: Misunderstandings can lead to death...


&&Aftermath&&

_By the shadows of the night I go,_

_I moved away from the crowded room..._

&&&Kagome P.O.V.&&&

He left once again, walking into the forest. The starry night sky did not shine like it did before. Clouds covered the sky, covering the moon and stars. I followed him; I needed to tell him the truth. But I saw them together and ran towards the well. Away from everything. They didn't need me… not anymore.

&&&

_That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret,_

_They did not know how to feel…_

_They did not know what was lost…_

&&& Inuyasha P.O.V.&&&

I left for the forest depressed knowing she would leave tomorrow, but what I didn't expect was for _her_ to be there. The woman I once loved. She told me she wanted to talk, nothing more. Wanting to remember good times before she left this world again. It felt like I had the old her back, but my heart still belonged to another.

&&&

_Lost in the sea of darkness of a land,_

_Where all hope that's offered is lost…_

&&& Kagome P.O.V.&&&

I went back home smiling, hoping they would not see anything wrong. But once they mentioned his name I broke into tears. I hoped I would have been able to stay there with them. Seeing those two together smiling made me lose all hope. I did not belong in that time, I had to go back to mine forever.

&&&

_Memories of being taken by the hand,_

_And we are led into the sun…_

&&& Inuyasha P.O.V.&&&

As we said our good-byes she disappeared before my eyes. Now all I had to do was find the one I love the most and tell her everything. I looked into the night sky, seeing one cloud all alone... as if all its friends had gone. A horrible feeling overcame me as I returned. Discovering she had left made my heart crack. Finding the well sealed made my heart crumble into dust. She was gone forever and I never got to tell her the truth.

&&&

_But I don't have to hold on to what's real…_

_Though we can only try,_

_What is there to give?_

_Will I be alone?_

&&&Kagome P.O.V.&&&

I lay on my bed crying my heart out. I didn't want to leave them. I did not want to leave him…. Wishing would do no good as the jewel has gone. My hope runs thin, my wishes out dry, nothing but despair. Failing to notice my heart beat slower, I noticed myself getting sleepy. A tear running down my cheek as I quickly fell 'asleep', hoping one day we would meet again.

&&&

_Sympathies wasted on my hollow shell…_

_I feel like there's nothing left to fight for,_

_No reason for a cause._

_And I can't hear your voice. I can't feel you near._

&&&Inuyasha P.O.V.&&&

I lay on the grass, staring at the sky. I could hear their voices trying to cheer me up. Only I did not listen nor did I care. My eyes now emotionless, face paler than snow. Almost died a couple times when random youkai attacked. I lost my reason to fight that day she left. When they left I placed my hand on the hilt of my rusted sword. It no longer transformed because there was no one to protect. Unsheathed the sword and placed it over my chest. Running it through myself, I would soon see if there was a heaven.

&&&

_I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try…_

&&&Kagome P.O.V.&&&

I opened my eyes to find wings on my back. I had died. I pondered how, but soon didn't care as I soon saw his face up here in heaven too.

&&&

_I was looking for someone…_

&&&Author's P.O.V.&&&

Both were speechless, not knowing what to do. Both opened their mouths closing soon after. An 'ah…' and an 'um…' escaped from their mouths, but the first do anything was the girl. She ran to the boy embracing and crying. Whispering the words she didn't get to tell him, with his reply the same…

"**I love you."**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

---Owari---

* * *

A/N: Hehe… I didn't expect some words to rhyme… n.n;; okay now for all the other things I didn't include in the beginning…

Disclaimer: Characters not mine… Poem (if you want to call it a poem) mine.

And here's the poem:

By the shadows of the night I go,

I moved away from the crowded room...

That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret,

They did not know how to feel…

They did not know what was lost…

&&&

Lost in the sea of darkness of a land,

Where all hope that's offered is lost…

Memories of being taken by the hand,

And we are led into the sun…

&&&

But I don't have to hold on to what's real…

Though we can only try,

What is there to give?

Will I be alone?

&&&

Sympathies wasted on my hollow shell…

I feel like there's nothing left to fight for,

No reason for a cause.

And I can't hear your voice. I can't feel you near.

&&&

I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try…

I was looking for someone…

* * *

RAWR! NOW! REVIEW! 


End file.
